


I won't let the shame sink in

by Skatergirl29



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Apologies, Barnum's father is still alive, Blood and Injury, Bruises, Burns, F/M, Hiding Injuries, Horses, Isolation, reconnecting, stab wounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: After one of the best shows she's done Lettie goes to the local tavern to celebrate, as she makes her way back to her room at the Circus she's attacked by some of the protesters it's almost midnight when she regains consciousness with what little strength she has left she makes her way back to the circus.Over the next few days her injuries begin to affect her performances and Barnum and the others begin to worry about her.And can Barnum reconnect with his father and forgive him for not sticking up for him when Charity's father struck him





	I won't let the shame sink in

Lettie couldn't believe it her song had bought the crowds to their feet as she made her way out of the ring and little girl approached her Lettie said 'Are you lost sweet child' the girl shook her head and said 'No I wanted to tell you something' Lettie knelt down and listened as the girl whispered in her ear 'Your my heroine', the little girl hugged Lettie before skipping back over to her mother and father.

 

After a busy day of three shows most of the other circus performers retired to their boarding rooms apart from Lettie she was on such a high after that show so she decided to go and have one drink at the tavern across the street. As Lettie entered the tavern she felt a thousand eyes staring at her the Bartender called to her 'Ignore them Lettie come and have a drink, have you just finished for the night' Lettie said 'Yeah we did three shows today but the last one was the best we had the crowds on their feet'.

After having a couple of drinks Lettie left the tavern and started to make her way back to the Circus however she didn't get very far as several pairs of hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a dark alleyway using what strength she had she tried to fight them off but it didn't work two men held her whilst the third burnt her arms using a cigarette, after that came several punches to the face which forced the back of her head to hit the stone wall and disorientate her.

 

With one massive kick to one of her attackers private parts Lettie attempted to run to safety but she was stopped by a sharp pain in her side she looked down and saw a knife sticking into her right side the pain was unbearable as the attacker pulled it out, Lettie sunk to her knee's and then fell onto her right side she watched as the three men ran off into the darkness and that was the last thing she saw before her vision went black.

* * *

* * *

Lettie came round when she heard the sound of the clock tower striking midnight she pushed herself up off the snow covered ground and stumbled out onto the street luckily there weren't very many people around at this hour apart from perhaps a few beggars, once she was safely inside the lobby of the Circus she breathed a sigh of relief the doorman looked at her worryingly but she merely waved him off and told him to lock up for the night.

As she made her way down into the performers quarters she took her heels off so she didn't wake anyone up as she approached her boarding room she noticed one of the horses hay troughs was empty so she fetched another bundle for the magnificent creature the horse rubbed it's head against Lettie's shoulder as if to say thank you she reached down into one of the buckets and pulled out a green apple and fed it to the horse, before heading into her room and locking the door. 

 

She sat down on her bed and opened the top drawer of her dark green bedside cabinet after rummaging around she finally found what she was looking for, she pulled out her sewing box and took out some black thread and a needle she pushed herself up and walked over to the sink, Lettie carefully took off her blue blouse and was finally able to see the deep stab wound she washed out the wound with warm water, with shaky hands she started stitching up the wound this hurt way more than any insult that had ever been hurled at her, it even hurt more than when Barnum shut the door to the gala reception on her and some of the other performers.

 

'Lettie wake up we've got rehearsal in fifth teen minutes' Lettie sat on the edge or her bed getting dressed, already blood was seeping through the bandages she'd put on yesterday she walked out of her room she grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and ate half herself and gave the other half to her favourite horse Silver Barnum walked down the stairs and said 'Morning Lettie hope you didn't celebrate to hard last night', Lettie smiled and said 'No sir I only had one I was in bed by midnight'

* * *

* * *

Barnum gathered the performers in the ring and addressed them all together 'For the performances today I would like there to be an act with one or two of the horses, who would like to take charge of this' Lettie stepped forward and said 'I'd like to sir as long as I can use Silver as one of the horses' Barnum smiled and said 'Of course as long as you stop calling me Sir and call me either Phineas or Barnum'. Anne and W.D went off to the trapeze ring to practice their acts whilst the others went back to the old stage behind the main ring leaving Lettie alone to work with Silver.

Lettie walked over to the horse stalls she led Silver out into the main ring she took one of the whips from the side of the ring and got to work warming Silver up, once Silver was all warmed up Lettie attached the long reins and got to work putting together some tricks, as it came to the last trick when Silver jumped forward into the move it put strain on Lettie's wound. Barnum watched from the Gallery window Lettie was doing well with Silver he'd only turned around for a split second when he heard someone crying in pain he looked out of the window and saw Lettie sat on the side of the ring.

 

Barnum ran down the stairs and into the main ring he knelt down in front of Lettie and said 'Is everything ok he didn't kick you did he' Lettie said 'No I'm ok Barnum it's just stomach pains I think it's just my corsets to tight' Barnum said 'Why don't you take a break get some rest if you feel better we'll try again this afternoon', Lettie led Silver out of the main ring Anne walked over to the horse stalls where Lettie was brushing down Silver she said 'Your not even wearing a corset so what is it that's making your stomach hurt', Lettie turned round and said 'It's none of your business now please just leave me alone'.

By the time tonight's show came round Lettie's stab wound was causing her intense pain but still she carried on Philip came over to her whilst she was getting Silver ready and said 'Are you alright Lettie you look very pale' Lettie said 'Probably just nerves I'm fine really' Philip smiled and said 'Alright well their ready for you, good luck', Lettie took a deep breath and led Silver out into the ring and as the band started to play she began the routine as they performed the last trick the audience rose to their feet filling the ring with applause Lettie took a bow and led Sliver backstage.

 

Lettie led Silver over to his stall and removed the red and gold rug and harness before giving him a long brush Barnum walked over and said 'Lettie that was fantastic you and Silver did really well' Lettie cleared her throat and said 'Thank you Barnum it would have been perfect but we came into the last move a little early', Barnum said 'I know you'll get it next time, don't stay up to late tonight Lettie your looking a little tired' Lettie said 'I'll just finish settling Silver down for the night and then I'll turn in'.

* * *

* * *

The next morning Lettie woke to a severe pain in her right side she lifted up her night shirt and was able to see that the stab wound was red and angry it also looked infected her forehead was also really sweaty she then realised she probably had a fever as-well, she walked out into the performers quarters she noticed that a lot of the performers were still asleep so she decided to get in some extra practice time with Silver, as she led silver into the ring she noticed he was shaking abit but she didn't think anything of it.

 

Anne walked to the side of the ring and said 'Lettie a few of us are going to the market why don't you come with us' but Lettie just ignored her and carried on rehearsing with Silver as the performers left a gentlemen came in through the side entrance he stood to the side and watched Lettie with Silver, after a while Lettie became aware of his presence in the circus she led Silver over to the side of the ring and said 'I'm sorry sir but the Circus doesn't open until this evening' the gentleman said 'I was just dropping off the new Saddles that Mr Barnum ordered and I couldn't help but notice you rehearsing I hope you don't mind me watching' Lettie smiled and said 'I don't mind sir but Mr Barnum might say different'.

The gentleman said 'Myself and Mr Barnum are old friends we go way back. That's a fine looking horse you have there would you mind if I stroked him' Lettie said 'No of-course not his names Silver', the Gentleman stroked Silver's neck and then carefully picked up his front left hoof and saw that in the middle of the hoof was what appeared to be an abscess Lettie said 'Can I ask your name sir' the Gentleman said 'I'm Philo Barnum I'm Phineas's father'.  


End file.
